Bleed it out
by Divinity-fan
Summary: Hinata had enough of it all: her scornful father, her passive mother, her uptight cousin and all those pretentious classmates that were so boring. She wanted something more; something else and eventually the opportunity presented itself. Rtn!Hinata x canon!Sasuke
1. Orochimaru

Bleed it out

Hinata had enough of it all: her scornful father, her passive mother, her uptight cousin and all those pretentious classmates that were so boring. She wanted something more; something else and finally the opportunity presented itself.

"I can't believe it!"

"Hinata!"

She didn't greet or paid attention to her friend. The car despite being her destination almost didn't exit; neither did the door she abruptly yanked. Her body barely registered the contact between her butt and the leather but the information didn't reach her brain properly. Nothing and no one existed besides her anger and need to get the hell away from that big white mansion that sweated money and luxury.

What it sweated for her was raw wish of see other lands.

The woman screaming her name tried to walk toward the car with a pace that allowed to be already far away. That would have appeared funny to some or even just a great opportunity for someone in her shoes. All it did to her nerves were to tighten them a whole lot more.

With no remorse or hesitation, her friend ignited the car and the road fled underneath the tires in a hiss. No question. No argument. No "you should have" useless lectures. It never happened and would probably never.

That was one of the many reasons Gaara was the only tolerable being in this whole earth; that besides his great tastes in music. No surprise when she turned on his sound player she turned the volume up to its loudest. Fly from Loudmouth blasted through the car, vibrating in her ears and descending through her very cells to her heart. So enough the magic worked: her house and her parents were far away, buried into her subconscious.

Once they left the isolated road leading to her house, she was totally in synch with the world. The music gave her eargasms, the wind filtering the car was washing her last thoughts away and the blinding colors of the town were rejuvenating.

It was alive with all the people going back and forth to their business. Their diversity, from pixie Lolita to business men, make it they more interesting as it all exploded into a panel of colors. No one cared -everyone could be what they wanted and no one was there to keep them. No one was there to gossip. They were numerous enough for the most extravagant of all to walk around with stares of disapproving.

The air was a mix of gas from cars, local spicy foods fragrance and the nature opening up to the summer. She breathed it in deeply then sang along _Black Stone's_ Zero.

" _I'm going my way, believe in my way, I'm better than you guys_!" she sang

"It's the fourth time you play it Nat"

Hinata gave him a smug half smile

"It's a good song"

"Or you're just full of yourself"

"Like you"

"At least I hide it. You on the other hand you're blunt about this… like with everything else"

"People need that. They're all pussies that need a good sense of honesty. They're all hypocrite hiding behind what is "convenient". Convenient my ass." She sneered "or better yet they try to hurt you using coward lines or technics and they want you to eat the shit they throw at you"

"You know that being 'honestly blunt' has its limit. The truth is complex"

"I know the difference between subjectivity and objectivity thank you. Just never forget this: I'll always be bluntly honest."

Instead of going to the center of the town, they took a road that led them to the downtown, where real stuffs happened as Hinata liked to put it. The frightening aura, the neglected buildings, the numerous and tangled wires, and the same big crowd just with less bright clothes made the place enticing. She liked mysteriousness and danger. Not to forget there was always movement around there in the forms of bars, parties and even a night club.

Because here there was no restraint the 'perfect' side of their country liked to display, people were freer, more real. They were as raw as life was with them.

They parked right before the only night club around, on the other side of the road. The building itself was bland, nothing more impressive than a metal box. The effect could have been worse with how not even a murmur came out of the 'box'. They even named it the 'silver box'. However the bright lights and signs, the leather-cladded doors and the people clogging the streets here and there made the place come to life.

Hinata could feel the foretaste of the night being good.

She swiftly got out and slammed the light blue car's door. The music still came out of the slide window, though it was a bit toned by the outside noise. Stretching her muscles, she moaned windily. Hinata hated being for too long in a closed place without especially nothing to do. Music was great but she was doing nothing.

The car's door slammed again.

"If only your fans knew that behind all the eyeliner, dark nails and tattoo over one eyebrow was hid a baby blue car" she smirked smugly "not sure you'll be this popular"

"It's not like I cared"

"No one that shave their eyebrows care about anything"

"No one that tattoo snakes on their forearm care either"

"No one wearing so much black cares"

"You do too"

She chuckled.

"Then we are people who don't give a fuck about them all"

"Sure…" he threw his cigarette and stepped onto it "I'm going to see someone. You can already enter"

"Oh" she purred "is that your boyfriend"

Gaara rolled his eyes and disappeared to her left.

Hinata finally switched to Seether, the music more aggressive than the last one. She resumed smoking, focusing on how the smoke felt invaded her lungs, then how it swirled, disappearing… like everything does.

It last over and over again: the alien feelings, the smoke swirling and dying slowly in the warm air, back and forth. It was boring but her mind was so glued to it that she continued until the cigarette ended and burn her forefinger a bit.

"Shit" she cursed angrily and kicked the car wheels for the pain to go away "damn it"

Still angry, she tugged a bit on her torn t-shirt and patted her black short. At least her dark boots absorbed the hit. She ran her fingers through her navy blue hair. Whether it was the silkiness of the long strands under her palm or the air, she was back to normal.

Hinata looked straight to the club's entrance.

That's when she was _him_.

Her heart stopped for one second too long, and then started on a crazy race. It hammered her chest so hard she could feel the pulse everywhere. She couldn't believe her eyes. How? Why? When? Before her body could reconnect with her brain, she went on impulse toward him.

"Daiki Orochimaru!"

The abnormal pale man turned toward her. Oh Hinata wasn't surprised: the man had make-up on. He had nothing on his lips but his eyes were another story. In addition to a too bright amber lenses, his purple shadow went from his eyelids to both sides of his nose. Under his dark blazer was a purple shirt with snake's skin design. His fashion sense could raise more than one eyebrow but it lived to his reputation.

He was a genius in what he did.

Daiki Orochimaru: the craziest yet talented rock bands' manager.

The opportunity presented itself.

Finally!

"Yeah, that's me" he smiled his strange and vicious smile, his eyes gauging her "And you are?"

"H-" she hesitated, having learned through her stuck-up father how much appearance can settle a deal before one opened their mouth"Nat Frazer"

"fu fu fu fu" he giggled "Not bad. Well, it's my pleasure" he said then looked away

"I'm not done!"

"Yes? What do you want? A cab may be?"

"No. I'm musician"

"Oh… and you are going to give me the best chance any living manager would ever get by listening to your demo" he stated his same smile on place

"Well I'm good at what I do… very good. I don't have yet a demo -but I can manage that."

"Do you think I have time for trivial matter? Every seconds count. When you aren't ready, SNAP!" he hissed and snapped his middle finger and thumb together "it's all over"

"I couldn't hav-"

"Guessed? You don't guess. You have to be ready for life to happen. When you don't you are just procrastinating.

Hinata was quiet for a moment. Her face was scrunched into a frown, her lips turned upside down. That was her usual face to put on a hard front to influences people. The difference though was that she was for once cornered. Not that she was afraid.

The opportunity could slip pass her fingers.

"Musicians aren't programmed pussies. They are inventive. They go with the flow. Give me a guitar and you'll get one of the best riff you ever had heard" Hinata said "beyond the music is the musician and I'm worth it. As much as it's worth to bet on an all band girls punk rock group Japan never had"

"You're not easily intimidated"

"No"

"And I hate to lose my time."

"Same here"

They stared intently at each other, Orochimaru still smiling like a psycho while Hinata didn't lower her chest or toned down her serious frown.

"Karin? Come here honey" he said, beckoning a red haired girl "Karin, Nat Frazer; Nat, Karin"

The red haired girl had crazy hair cut in different layers but her style appealed to Hinata. She looked like someone she had at least common taste in punk music… but she hated the way her dark red pupils looked at her. Hinata gave back her condescending stare.

"Karin is a great drummer. Nat is the best female guitarist you ever meet" Orochimaru stated through smiling while Hinata mentally laughed at that "you have to present me something when you're ready. I hope for you this isn't me wasting my time or you'll regret this honey"

"So, what's the program Orochimaru-Sama?"

"Creating the best all-girls punk band Japan ever had"


	2. Him

II.

"So raise up!" Hinata screamed and then stroked her guitar's strings one last time.

The last note bounced off the whitewashed walls, piercing the silence. The contrast was there, the silence deafening after the loud music and the screams. Yet her heart was still beating, the vibration going from her ears down to her core.

Punk was exhilarant for her.

"Yeah!" she screamed, stroked her guitar again and then kicked the micro

Karin laughed.

"You are crazy Nat!"

"I'd rather be that"

"Than what?"

"Anything else"

"I still wonder why you love that so much you tattooed it on you"

"The rehearsal was particularly good today. What's that?"

"Bitch please I'm fabulous" Karin said "we're just getting even better with time. We ended the lyrics and all. We're going to impress him!"

"Huh. What? Are you in love with Orochimaru?!"

"What?! Stop being gross"

"You practically moaned that him!"

Karin laughed harder this time.

"Honey, you don't know what you are talking about. Orochimaru's certainly not my taste. However…" she trailed while chewing on her lower lip "hey! Check out this new jacket! How is it?"

During the past week, the girls have been meeting to play and write the song that would launch their career. Both were already basking -in their heads- in the glow of concert, music and people enjoying their songs. For that they gave their all, while bathing hours on end in punk music and inspiration.

They had the same vision and got along quickly enough. Hinata liked her crazy ways and devil-may-cry attitude. Not only was Karin a good representation of punk population, but she had nothing to do with all those stuck-up pricks and little vapid princesses.

More importantly they could write together.

As far as Hinata was concerned, Karin had already a future in her group.

"What it tells you!" Karin said pulling on her jacket

"Joan Jett!"

"Fucking yeah!"

"Sure it suits you"

A sudden flesh-to-flesh contact abruptly caught them off guard. The effect took a more dramatic turn as sounds tended to bounce off and echo. Hinata stood quickly up in a tense fight position, read to share kicks and hits.

Orochimaru stood there with palms joined. Today he had a white costume with his jacket opened on a purple snake-skin shirt. There was also his Cleopatra like shadow. Hinata was mildly disturbed by the strange contrast between his mannered and tidy appearance and his strange style -like crazy stuck in a business body.

But his eccentric demeanor was interesting, especially as it suited their world. You have to have that crazy side, to express your inner craziness and weirdness. He did that well… in a strange way.

When Hinata was ready to give Orochimaru her cockiest smile, a young man suddenly appeared at his side. Hinata's mouth slightly slacked.

"Nat! let me introducing this young man: Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Nat Frazer"

He didn't move and gave no sign of having heard her name. His cool eyes gave off a vibrant note of insolence as he stared at her openly and shamelessly -like he wanted to submit her to him. Hinata knew that kind of look, that cool borderline pretentious look. However there were different types and she couldn't tell if he was just him being an emo king, just insolent or if he was trying to break her…

… if he was trying to dominate her.

Was he an enemy?

Why was he there?

Why Orochimaru brought him when they had to present their song?

So many questions but one thing particularly bother her: his stare. For measure, she didn't just stare back. She undressed him with her eyes and didn't make an effort to hide it. Her eyes scrutinized everything.

His feet were boots-cladded and his thighs restrained by fit ripped jeans letting seen from time to time his creamed skin. His lean torso was hidden underneath a grey sweater and white T-shirt. He had of course leather bracelets. His hair was a mess except for his bangs that was parted in the middle.

Hinata had eyes and could only confirm that he was very attractive. Tall men with broad shoulders existed already but his masterpiece of a face was another subject. It was hard to tell if it was his eyes, his nose or his lips that were the best part -each fought to be the most glorious.

Her eyes yet settled into his dark and vicious ones. The feeling of him wanting to submit her, to make her knee came back on full force… as her proudness. She was no one's bitch. With that the tension rose upper and harder.

As she stared Hinata could feel her body tense, feeling like a block of iron to drag. It felt glued where her feet stood, while he was a bit nonchalant. Eventually his lips parted slightly, and her body reacted. It tensed all the more and her heart beat aggressively in its crib as if she was facing something dangerous. He was everywhere now…

"What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata welcomed the voice and breathed heavily. Looking around she noticed something. While her body was still kind of jelly like, her brain was less misted. Karin was already all over him, talking and touching him on his forearm -repeatedly but discreetly. Orochimaru looked at him with admiration and respect, like Sasuke was a new type of gold.

At that moment she realized his importance in her new territory.

At that moment she realized that he might be her greatest enemy.

Hinata bite her lower lips. His eyes landed on her lips. She saw it, his gaze lingering one second too much; his face still cool. Yet, her teeth lingered on her lips, reddening them each second. Abruptly his eyes snapped back at hers.

"Start playing" he said with a deep voice that left for place for rejection

"Of course Sasuke-kun. Our song is not bad. You'll like that"

Hinata gritted her teeth as Karin was been suddenly like the bitches in her high school, doing their best to get laid while playing roles. She rolled her eyes hard and went back to put up the micro and her guitar.

"What happened here?"

"Hinata got a little excited, ha! Ha."

"Ku, ku, ku, ku. Youths nowadays are quite full of fire and impatience? As Sasuke-kun said, let's start young ladies."

Hinata tried to ignore his persistent stare and focused on her music and Orochimaru, especially her music. She was proud of her song like a mom was of her child once he learned something new. They had worked on that day and night, and the results were like a music she'd listen to everyday.

Orochimaru presence brought back memories of her effort poured in this song. Her one shot.

It was first without lyrics. Her fingers stroking, caressing and searching for notes gave her a music Karin accompanied. Hinata started then uttering English words and that's where it started all. Somehow it became a whole new piece on its own while Blackstone played in the background.

Her heart beat faster.

"This is banal. No better than pop bands like Lolita' secret" Sasuke said his voice ringing in Hinata's ears, and vibrating to her heart.

Something snapped in her.


End file.
